1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk recorder for recording data into an optical disk such as a DVD or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is an optical disk recorder which records data of videos, audios, and so on in a recordable form in compliance with UDF (Universal Disk Format) into a write-once optical disk such as a DVD-R and so on. With regard to such optical disk recorder, user data file composed of user data such as video data and audio data used by a user and control data file composed of file control data to control the user data in the user data file are separated into data blocks of predetermined capacity and written the data blocks into an optical disk. File management data to manage positions of the respective data blocks which is comprised of these user data file and the control data file is further written into the optical disk.
Reproduction of the user data from the optical disk is performed by specifying written positions of the respective data blocks constituting the user data file and the control data file based on the file management data, reading out the user data and the control data in those data blocks, respectively, and then processing the user data based on the control data.
On the other hand, in another conventional optical disk recorder, for example, shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-272148, which records data into a CD-RW which is a rewritable (overwriting) optical disk with a recording method in compliance with the UDF, presence or absence of a recording error of the file management data recorded into the optical disk is confirmed. When there is a recording error in the file management data, the user data file and the file management data are rewritten (overwritten) into the optical disk with setting a recording power for a high level.
In still another conventional optical disk recorder, for example, shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-319023, a servo signal of an optical head is detected when recording data into an optical disk, and in case that the servo signal of the optical head goes out of a specified value, recording rate of the data is reduced for preventing the recording error. In still another conventional optical disc recorder, for example, shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-317255, presence or absence of recording error on the optical disk is confirmed, and in case that the number of occurrences of the recording error exceeds a reference value, recording rate of the data is reduced for upgrading recording quality.
In the meanwhile, in case of writing the data blocks which constitutes the user data file and the control data file, when the writing of the user data and the control data in the data blocks is failed, that is, writing error occurs, the data cannot be read out correctly during a reproduction. When the user data in the data block constituting the user data file is failed, the user data such as video data and audio data corresponding to the data block where the writing error occurs cannot be reproduced correctly. When the control data in the data block constituting the control data file is failed, all the user data in the user data file cannot be reproduced because the control data affects the control of the user data in all the data blocks constituting the user data file.
However, with regard to the optical disk recorder which records the data in the recordable form in compliance with the conventional UDF described above, there is no measure for the failure of writing the data in the data blocks. Therefore, it is considered to check whether writing of the data of each data block is succeeded or not, and when the writing of the data of the data block is failed, to rewrite the data of the data block.
Since the write-once optical disk is used in the optical disk recorder which records the data in the recordable form in compliance with the UDF, the data of the data block cannot be rewritten at the same position on the optical disk, again. Thus, in order to rewrite the data of the data block into the optical disc, it is necessary to write the data of the data block at different position on the optical disc. However, when the data block is simply rewritten at different position on the optical disk, the position where the data block is rewritten is not managed by the file management data, and thus when reproducing the user data in the user data file from the optical disk, the position of the data block or data blocks which is or are rewritten again cannot be specified, so that the user data cannot be reproduced perfectly.